Ensemble à jamais
by Drewix3
Summary: Harold et Drago sont en plein affrontement, l’icebeast essaye d’atteindre Krokmou et dans un malheureux mouvement il y arrive, le duo est prisonnier de la glace. 1200 ans plus tard une jeune femme libère Harold mais ce dernier est confronté à un monde dont il ignore tout. Il s’alliera avec elle pour sauver Krokmou et decouvrir l’identité de sa sauveuse.
1. L’éveil

**Je suis de retour pour une nouvelle fanfic mais je vous rassure je n'arrête pas du tout La vengeance du dragon et je la met encore moins en pause. Je fais cette nouvelle fanfic parce que j'avais simplement envie de vous offrir quelque chose d'autre donc pas d'inquiétude. J'espère que cette aventure d'Harold et Krokmou dans le présent vous plaira car moi je sens que je vais m'amuser à l'écrire.**

* * *

Chapitre 1: L'éveil

Tout était calme au laboratoire, tout le monde était rentré chez soi pour la pause du midi et il ne restait plus qu'une seule personne, une jeune femme. Elle était légèrement dissimulée par la pénombre mais l'on pouvait voir que cette dernière avait une belle chevelure blonde qui tombait sur ses épaules tout en épousant les contours. Sa blouse blainche laissait penser qu'elle appartenait au corps scientifique ou du moins qu'elle avait un lien avec ce dernier. Elle était entrain d'observer des échantillons de glaces au microscope lorsqu'elle fut interpellée par un homme qui venait d'entrer dans le labo.

-Mademoiselle Hofferson ? Dit-il avec une pointe d'interrogation.

-Je termine mon observation et j'arrive. Répondit-elle sans quitter le microscope des yeux.

Elle continua d'observer le petit bout de glace pendant plusieurs minutes tout en notant sur son carnet tout ce qu'elle pouvait y trouver. Puis après avoir éteint son appareil et enlever ses lunettes elle se retourna face à son interlocuteur et le fixa de ses beaux yeux bleus.

-Je peux t'aider ? Demanda-t-elle avec une grande gentillesse.

-L'expédition Grand Nord est revenue et elle a trouver quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser. Affirma le jeune homme.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et se leva pour suivre le messager. Ils marchèrent pendant plusieurs minutes dans des couloirs blancs habillés de posters et d'affiches sur le réchauffement climatique. Ils arrivèrent ensuite à une grande porte que le jeune homme ouvrit pour laisser passer la jeune scientifique. L'extérieur était froid malgré un beau temps et un soleil très présent. Toute la cour du laboratoire était recouverte de neige excepté la route qui passait juste devant le grand bâtiment afin de laisser les véhicules passer. Les deux s'arrêtèrent à quelque mètres de cette dernière et patientèrent à peine cinq minutes avant qu'un camion équipé d'une grue n'arrive avec un énorme bloc de glace chargé dans la remorque. Il s'arrêta devant le petit duo et un homme en descendit, il était grand et n'avait pas un seul cheveux sur la tête, la seule pilosité présente sur son visage était celle de sa moustache. Il toisa la jeune femme d'un air dédaigneux et fit demi tour pour aller s'occuper de la grue.

-Veuillez excuser mon frère, la causette n'est pas trop son truc. Fit une voix en provenance de derrière le camion.

Un homme un peu moins grand que le précédent s'approcha de la jeune femme et se planta devant elle. Il avait déjà beaucoup plus de cheveux que l'autre homme ainsi que de la barbe. Son visage n'était pas forcément agréable à regarder mais il apportait quelque chose de rassurant tout comme sa voix. Il tendit sa main en guise de signe de politesse.

-Grimborn, Viggo Grimborn. Fit-il la main tendue.

-Hofferson, Clara Hofferson. Répondit-elle en lui serrant la main.

Les deux se lachèrent la main puis il se tourna vers le jeune homme qui accompagnait Clara.

-Lui c'est Alex, mon stagiaire. Avança Clara pour présenter Alex à Viggo.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main en souriant.

-C'est donc vous que j'ai eu au téléphone tout à l'heure. Rigola Viggo.

-C'est exact, j'aide mademoiselle Hofferson dans ses recherches.

-Combien de fois je t'ai dis d'arrêter de me vouvoyer, ça me donne l'impression d'avoir cinquante ans. Fit Clara en se passant la main devant le visage.

Ils furent interrompus par le bruit de la grue qui s'activait pour faire descendre l'énorme bloc de glace du camion.

-C'est donc ça le "truc" qui devait m'intéresser ? Fit Clara avec une pointe de sarcasme.

-C'est ce qu'il y a l'intérieur qui devrait vous intéresser, quand mon équipe l'a découvert nous l'avons passé au scanner et nous y avons découvert une biomasse, elle est énorme. Mais notre scanner n'était pas assez puissant du coup nous n'avons pas pus voir de quelle espèce animale il s'agissait. Déclara Viggo à propos du bloc de glace.

Le bloc de glace fut déposé sur sur un chariot élévateur et ce dernier l'emmena dans la salle du scanner. Clara et Alex regardèrent le bloc s'en aller vers le laboratoire puis se tournèrent vers Viggo pour l'inviter à les suivre.

-Suivez moi, vous avez au moins le droit de découvrir ce que renferme votre découverte. Fit Clara à l'intention de Viggo.

Elle n'eut que pour seule réponse un sourire de ce dernier avant qu'il ne se mette à suivre Alex qui lui montrait le chemin. Le trio entra à l'intérieur du bâtiment et Clara arrêta subtilement Viggo pour lui poser une question.

-Et votre frère ? Il ne vient pas ? Demanda Clara.

-Non, à vrai dire ça ne l'intéresse pas vraiment ce genre de chose, en même entre Ryker et moi on peut facilement deviner qui est le cerveau.

Clara esquissa un sourire face à la blague de Viggo et continua de marcher pour rejoindre la salle du scanner. Ils entrèrent dans une grande salle qui contenait en son centre une machine ressemblant à un anneau vertical qui repose sur une estrade assez grande pour y faire tenir une voiture. Ils arrivèrent au moment où le chariot élévateur venait d'installer le bloc de glace sur l'estrade pour l'analyse. Clara alla se placer derrière l'ordinateur et une fois que tout était près elle initialisa l'analyse de la glace. Après plusieurs minutes se fut l'âge de cette dernière qui leur parvint en premier: elle avait près de 1200 ans.

-La couche interne et externe on le même âge ce qui veut dire que le bloc s'est formé rapidement. Annonça Clara à l'assemblée.

L'analyse continua pendant encore quelques minutes puis la construction tridimensionnelle de la biomasse commença à apparaître. Il y avait en réalité deux biomasse, une petite et une autre beaucoup plus grosse. Clara observa la première pendant quelques secondes puis releva la tête vers le bloc de glace avec des yeux effarés.

-C'est un être humain ! Cria-t-elle.

oOOo

Tout était froid et silencieux, il ne voyait rien et n'entendait rien. Son corps refusait de bouger et de lui transmettre des informations sur son environnement. Avec le temps il commença à recouvrer ses sens, la première chose qu'il entendit fût un petit "bip" qui se répétait à intervalle régulier comme les oiseaux que l'on pouvait entendre le soir sur Beurk, mais il ne pouvait toujours pas ouvrir les yeux et ne pouvait pas encore bouger. Il cherchait par tous les moyens d'ouvrir ses paupières pour pouvoir trouver le moyen de voir où il était puis dans un éclat de lumière tout devint enfin lumineux et clair. Il voyait enfin mais dans un premier instant il ne reconnu pas du tout l'endroit où il était allongé, il était dans un lit ça c'est sur, mais où précisément il l'ignorait. Il tourna la tête sur sa droite et vit une étrange machine portant une poche contenant un liquide transparent qui coulait dans un petit tuyau qui finissait sa course dans son bras. il regarda à gauche et vit, posée sur une chaise, son armure ainsi que son casque et sa prothèse de jambe. La première chose qui lui passa par la tête fut d'essayer de se lever pour l'atteindre mais lorsqu'il leva son bras, ce dernier fut stopper net par une chaîne en métal qui était fixée à la rambarde de son lit, il découvrit avec désespoir que c'était le cas pour son autre bras. Il fut interrompu par une infirmière qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, cette dernière le fixa pendant une ou deux secondes puis fit demi-tour pour sortir de la pièce.

oOOo

Dans le couloir, Clara était entrain de discuter avec un médecin au sujet du jeune homme qui dormait dans la pièce adjacente. Ils furent interrompus par l'infirmière qui venait de sortir de la chambre du jeune homme.

-Il vient de se réveiller. Dit-elle aux autres.

-Depuis combien de temps ? Demanda le médecin.

-Deux à trois minutes, il essayait de se détacher. L'informa l'infirmière.

-Bien, je pense que nous pouvons aller le voir.

Le médecin fut le premier à entrer dans la chambre suivit par Clara et l'infirmière. Il alla se positionner devant le lit et posa ses mains sur la rambarde.

-Bonjour. Fit le médecin à l'attention du jeune homme.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas mais se contenta de le fixer de ses grands yeux verts. Un échange de regard s'effectua entre les personnes présentent dans la pièce puis Clara se décida à intervenir.

-Je pense que si on lui enlevait ses menottes il nous répondrait.

Le médecin fit un signe de la tête à l'infirmière pour que cette dernière aille libérer les poignets du patient. Une fois ces derniers libérer la première réaction du brun fut de se les masser et d'effectuer un sourire à l'attention de Clara. Après cela le médecin décida de sortir voyant que Clara serait la seule à soutirer des informations au jeune homme. Une fois seule, elle commença à lui poser des questions.

-Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je dis ?

Le jeune homme répondit seulement par un hochement de tête. Elle effectua un léger puis se rapprocha du bord du lit et s'asseya sur une chaise.

-Moi c'est Clara, Clara Hofferson et toi ? Demanda la blonde.

Le jeune homme eu un mouvement de recul et fit de grands yeux ronds.

-A...Astrid ? Demanda le jeune homme complètement choqué.

-Non moi c'est Clara, toi c'est quoi le tiens ? Redemanda-t-elle.

-Harold Horrib' Haddock III. Répondît-il brièvement.

Ce fut au tour de Clara d'avoir un mouvement de recul.

-Tu es le Harold ? Le fiancé d'Astrid ? Demanda-t-elle.

Harold lui donna pour seul réponse un hochement de tête ment et régulier.


	2. Un nouveau monde

**De retour après mes partiels, je suis enfin libre ! Alors de ce que j'ai vu ce premier chapitre vous a beaucoup plus donc pourquoi attendre pour le deuxième ?**

**Reviews:**

**Bersekir: Alors j'ignorais complètement il existait une fanfiction qui portait ce nom, du coup je l'ai lu pour découvrir et bah j'ai pleuré. Mais sinon rassure toi les deux fanfictions n'auront aucun point en commun.**

**Pour les autres, je les ai lus ne vous inquiétez pas mais ça ne serre à rien que je leur dédis un message personnalisé pour chacune du coup je vais faire un message groupé. MERCI !**

* * *

Chapitre 2: Un nouveau monde

Le docteur qui était en charge de la section des soins intensifs était toujours dans le couloir à attendre que les deux jeunes gens aient finis de discuter. Il se risqua à entrer en tapant à la porte puis il poussa cette dernière lentement en jetant un regard à l'intérieur. Quand il entra il vit que Clara était assise sur la chaise adjacente au lit du jeune homme et que les deux étaient en train de le fixer avec un air neutre. Il avança et se posa face au lit et fit un grand sourire.

-Bonjour, je suis le docteur Owens mais vous pouvez m'appeler docteur. Fit-il à l'intention d'Harold.

Le brun n'eu que pour seule réponse un hochement de tête à l'intention du docteur. Clara posa sa main sur le bras d'Harold et lui fit un sourire pour le rassurer. Harold la regarda puis effectua le même sourire avent de se tourner vers le docteur Owens.

-Harold, je m'appelle Harold.

-Eh bien Harold, on peut dire que tu es un miraculé, je n'ai jamais vu personne survivre à un tel accident. Avoua Owens.

Harold en profita pour demander ce qu'il était en train de lui arriver, il voulait savoir pourquoi il n'était pas sur Beurk, où était Krokmou et qui était réellement cette jeune femme qui ressemblais comme deux gouttes d'eau à Astrid.

-Où suis-je ? Demanda le brun.

-Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de quelque chose ? Essaya le docteur afin de voir l'étendue des dégâts.

Harold ne répondit immédiatement car il savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas révéler l'existence des dragons à un inconnu et encore moins la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Beurk il y a encore quelque instants, pour lui. Il devait cacher le secret en faisant mine d'avoir perdu la mémoire malgré le fait que les derniers instants de sa vie avant le trou noir étaient bien présents dans sa mémoire.

-Non. Fit-il à voix basse.

Le docteur Owens et Clara se regardèrent un instant avant de se tourner vers Harold.

-Harold, tu es à l'hôpital du Havre, c'est une ville dans le nord de la France. Dit Clara en essayant de rassurer Harold.

Malgré les explications qu'il venait de recevoir, le jeune viking ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il faisait ici.

-Que m'est-il arrivé ? Demanda-t-il.

-On ne sait pas précisément ce qu'il t'ai arrivé mais on sait précisément où on t'a trouvé. Avoua Clara.

Harold la regardait avec un air à la fois intrigué et approbateur, il voulait en savoir plus.

-Tu as été retrouvé dans un bloc de glace près de l'Islande, les gens qui t'ont ramenés avaient réussis à te localiser grâce à un scanner. Continua-t-elle.

-Je... Je suis resté longtemps sous la glace ? Demanda le brun.

-J'ai fait des analyses de stratigraphie et la glace qui t'entourait avait presque 1200 ans.

Harold n'en revenait pas, il avait arrêté de respirer. Le docteur Owens fit de même, il savait que le jeune qui était en face de lui avait dû passer un moment sous la glace mais de là à ce que se soit pendant près de douze siècles, ça dépassait l'entendement.

-Je suis vraiment désolée... Conclua-t-elle.

Après avoir affronté le choc, seulement en surface, Harold en dans une crise de panique. Il commença à paniquer tout en se débattant, il retira la perfusion de son bras droit et essaya de se lever. Clara fit aussi vite que possible pour l'en empêcher mais il lui échappa des mains.

-Harold ! Non ! Arrête ! Cria-t-elle.

Il s'appuya sur sa seule jambe valide et boitilla jusqu'à la chaise qui portait ses affaires. Le docteur Owens se précipita pour essayer de le rattraper mais Harold fut plus rapide, il attrapa Inferno, son épée, et l'activa en faisant jaillir une lame enflammée de son fourreau. Il la pointa vers Owens qui recula immédiatement.

-Laissez moi passer, maintenant ! Cria le jeune homme.

Le docteur leva ses mains devant lui en signe d'acquiescement et recula lentement avant de sortir de la pièce. Clara, voyant qu'elle n'arriverais pas à discuter avec Harold décida de suivre Owens pour laisser Harold tout seul. Une fois la porte fermée, le viking attrapa ses affaires et commença à s'équiper convenablement puis il effectua en dernière action par mettre sa prothèse à sa jambe gauche. Il vérifia que le système qui permettait à sa prothèse de basculer en mode vol fonctionne bien. Une fois complètement équiper il observa la porte par laquelle Clara et Owens étaient sortis quelques instants plus tôt et comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas s'enfuir par là. Il tourna la tête et regarda la fenêtre puis une idée lui passa par la tête.

-Je suis vraiment devenu fou. Pensa-t-il.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et regarda en bas, il y avait une bonne vingtaine de mètres entre lui et le sol. Il prit une grande inspiration, recula d'au moins six mètres et alla se coller contre le mur de sa chambre avant de mettre son casque. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra.

-Aller Harold, tu peux le faire. En se parlant à lui même.

Sans crier gare il prit de l'élan sur le mur et se mit à courir. Au même moment Clara entra dans la chambre et vit Harold courir au travers de la pièce en direction de la fenêtre avant de sauter au travers de cette dernière. Alors qu'il venait de se lancer dans le vide Harold attrapa les sangles présentent au niveaux de ses chevilles et tira le tout vers le haut de son corps pour activer la combinaison de vol. Avec la vitesse gagnée il se mit rapidement à planer et à avancer sur une cinquantaine de mètres, pour gagner en stabilité il activa l'aileron qu'il avait dans le dos. Arrivée à la fenêtre, Clara vit qu'Harold ne s'était pas écrasé sur le sol mais qu'il était en train de planer avec une étrange combinaison de wingsuit. Harold était tellement euphorique d'avoir réussi son échappatoire qu'il ne vit pas le monticule de neige qui venait d'apparaître devant lui, il eu juste le temps de se protéger la tête avant de percuter avec force le tas de poudreuse. Il lui fallu une dizaine de secondes pour se dépêtrer de la neige et se relever, il prit tout de même le temps de ranger ses membranes de cuirs et de réarmer le ressort de son aileron.

-C'était chaud. Murmura Harold.

Il se mit ensuite à avancer sans avoir de réel but et de vraie direction, il regardait partout autour de lui pour essayer de comprendre où est-ce qu'il avait atterrit. Tout était fait de maisons en pierre blanche avec des structures qui faisaient plusieurs dizaines de mettre de haut parsemés de fenêtres éclairées par des lumières. Mais le plus étranges restaient quand même ces étranges boites métalliques avec des roues qui circulaient en plein milieu de la ville pour transporter des gens. Harold sortit son carnet de dessin et se mit à dessiner ce qu'il voyait. Après plusieurs minutes à déambuler dans les rues sous le regard intrigué des gens, il s'arrêta devant un grand bâtiment où il était écrit "Médiathèque" avec un livre en guise de symbole. Voyant cela comme le lieu où toutes connaissances étaient réunies il se décida à entrer pour en apprendre plus sur ce nouveau monde. Il entra à l'intérieur et avança vers la dame qui était assise à un bureau pour lu demander des informations. Cette dernière le dévisagea un moment à cause de son accoutrement puis lui demanda si elle pouvait l'aider.

-Je peux vous aider ? Demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de soupçon dans sa voix.

Il baissa les yeux vers elle.

-Vous savez où est-ce que je pourrais trouver des documents sur les vikings ? Fit le jeune viking.

La femme chercha quelques instants puis leva son regard sur Harold.

-Vous prenez l'escalier et vous montez jusqu'au premier étage et c'est sur votre droite.

Harold la salua d'un geste de la tête avant de se diriger vers les escaliers indiqués par la femme et commença à les grimper une marche à la fois. Une fois arrivé en haut il obliqua à gauche et se dirigea vers l'étagère où il était écrit "Epoque viking". Il prit un livre et commença le feuilleter à la recherche d'informations sur Beurk ou sur les dragons.

oOOo

De son côté Clara venait tout juste d'arriver à côté de la médiathèque où l'on avait signaler la présence d'un homme étrangement vêtu. Elle sorti de sa voiture et se précipita à l'intérieur dans l'espoir d'y trouver celui qu'elle recherchait. Elle alla voir la femme qui tenait l'accueille et demanda si un jeune homme portant une combinaison en cuir n'était pas passé dans le coin.

-Si si il est monté au premier étage, cherchez à la rubrique "Epoque viking", vous devriez le trouver. L'informa la bibliothécaire.

Clara ne se fit pas prier et grimpa les escaliers à la recherche du brun. Après cinq minutes de vadrouille elle finit par le retrouver plonger dans un livre relatant de l'histoire des vikings au cours du Xème siècle, elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête vers elle et plongea son regard dans ses yeux bleus.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je ne trouve rien ? Demanda-t-il complètement déboussolé.

-Les livres ne sauront pas te dire ce qu'il s'est passé entre ton époque et maintenant mas je connais quelqu'un qui saura.

Harold fit de grands yeux surpris avant de se lever en entraînant Clara avec lui.

-Je veux que tu me racontes tout ce que tu sais. Fit-il avec entrain.

La jeune femme le regarda avec amusement avant d'acquiescer.


	3. Les descendants

**Hey ! Le chapitre 3 arrive enfin après une attente beaucoup trop longue à mon goût. **

**Review: MiniKrokmou: Seul l'histoire nous le dira. Il faut dire que se réveiller après une sieste de 1200 ans ça fait un sacré choc.**

**Pour tous ****ceux qui le souhaitent j'ai fais une vidéo sur l'univers de Dragons: lll HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON X IMAGINE DRAGONS - I'M SO SORRY lll ou alors vous marquez ceci dans la barre de recherche: ΕτΗαη (c'est de l'alphabet Grec).**

**Si jamais vous n'arrivez pas à trouver la vidéo, laissez une review et je vous enverrais le lien.**

* * *

Chapitre 3: Les descendants

Clara était en train de conduire pour pouvoir ramener Harold chez elle afin qu'il puisse en apprendre plus sur ce qui est arrivé à Beurk après son emprisonnement, quand ce dernier commença à paniquer. Clara s'arrêta d'un coup pour savoir ce qu'il était en train de lui arriver. Harold se tourna vers Clara avec un regard paniqué.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda Clara qui commençait elle aussi à paniquer.

\- C'est quoi ce truc ? Demanda à son tour Harold.

Clara se calma tout de suite quand elle comprit l'origine de la peur d'Harold, elle posa sa main sur son épaule pour le rassurer.

\- Ça, Harold. Fit Clara en rigolant. C'est une voiture, c'est l'un de nos moyens de locomotions actuels.

Harold la regarda avec de grands yeux ronds puis il posa de nombreuses questions. Quelques instants plus tard elle le coupa pour éviter qu'elle ne se perde dans ce flot de questions sans fin.

\- Je ne saurais malheureusement pas répondre à toutes tes questions donc ce que je te propose c'est qu'on aille chez moi pour qu'on puisse t'expliquer toute la situation et ensuite on répondra à toutes tes questions, fin du moins on essayera. Termina Clara.

\- C'est qui ce "on" ? Osa Harold.

\- Mon frère et moi.

Il ne fallu pas plus d'un quart d'heure au duo pour arriver à la maison de Clara. Les deux descendirent du véhicule, auquel Harold jeta un dernier coup d'oeil intrigué, la jeune femme se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée avec les clés dans la main, elle était déterminée à rentrer chez elle pour se reposer. Harold était sur ses talons et regardait partout autour de lui pour analyser les moindres détails de ce qui l'entourais. Il s'arrêta néanmoins pour regarder le réverbère qui trônait fièrement à côté de la maison, après quelques secondes d'admiration onirique, le jeune viking fut ramené à la réalité par Clara qui se moquait gentiment de son attitude. Il revint à lui et se rapprocha de Clara.

\- C'est étrange, je n'ai jamais vus la neige tomber comme ça. Avoua Harold encore sous le charme de la lumière du réverbère.

\- C'est peut-être parce que tu n'as jamais vus la neige passer sous un réverbère comme ça. Argumenta Clara.

Harold se mit à sourire pour montrer que Clara avait marqué un point et cette dernière l'invita à entrer pour qu'ils puissent aller se réchauffer.

Juste avant d'entrer, Harold demanda une dernière chose.

\- Clara ? En quelle année sommes nous ?

\- Nous sommes le 17 Février 2020. Lui avoua Clara.

Harold eu pour seule réponse une tête intriguée, quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais il fut coupé court par la blonde qui le poussa à l'intérieur. Le jeune homme fut frappé par le différentiel de température qui régnait entre l'intérieur de la maison et l'air extérieur. En entrant dans le salon Harold, intrigué par la décoration, déambula dans la pièce principale en observant la décoration pour voir ce que représentait le mobilier. Pendant que le jeune brun était en train de reluquer la décoration intérieure, Clara en profita pour retirer son manteau et son écharpe avant de les poser sur le porte manteau où trônait déjà fièrement une blouson en cuir. Clara s'avança au milieu du salon et ouvrit les bras en guise de présentation.

\- C'est pas beaucoup mais c'est chez nous. Sortit Clara.

\- Moi je trouve que c'est très bien comme ça. Avoua Harold, toujours en train de regarder la décoration intérieure.

Il continua de tourner sur lui même avant que son regard ne s'arrête sur un jeune homme assit dans les escaliers, ce dernier fixait Harold avec curiosité mais arborait un sourire malicieux sur son visage comme s'il avait une idée derrière la tête. Clara le remarqua elle aussi et s'avança entre les deux jeunes hommes.

\- Harold voici mon frère, Ethan. Ethan voici Harold, un ami. Dit Clara sur un ton neutre.

Ethan se leva et marcha vers Harold avec assurance en descendant les escaliers, il se planta. devant lui et lui tendit la main en guise de salutations. Harold attendit deux secondes puis il attrapa la main droite d'Ethan pour le saluer. Quelques secondes seulement après lui avoir serré la main, Harold remarqua qu'Ethan n'avait pas sa main gauche mais il ne lui demanda rien par pur respect. Après un léger silence Clara s'avança pour annoncer quelque chose.

\- Ethan, Harold est quelque de très important, fin du moins que l'on sache il l'a était il y a très longtemps. Avoua Clara.

\- Comment ça "il y a très longtemps" ? Demanda Ethan avec une pointe de curiosité.

\- Ethan... Harold est le Harold qui a disparu sur Beurk en 827 .

D'un coup Ethan devint livide, il n'arrivait pas à y croire, pour lui c'était tout bonnement impossible.

\- Comment c'est possible ? Demanda Ethan avec une petite voix.

\- Il a été enfermé dans la glace pendant près de 1200 ans. Voilà tout. Expliqua Clara.

Harold, qui observait la discussion entre les deux jeunes, se décida à intervenir pour pouvoir en placer une.

\- Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il m'ait arrivé ? Cria Harold pour se faire entendre.

Clara et Ethan furent stoppés net dans leur conversation et se tournèrent vers Harold avec des yeux grands ouvert. Clara vint poser sa main sur l'épaule du viking et lui parla calmement.

\- Je crois que nous devrions d'abord passer à table, Harold tu dois avoir faim ? Demanda Clara.

Elle eu à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que le ventre d'Harold le fit comprendre. Ethan esquissa un léger sourire avant de se tourner vers la cuisine.

\- J'ai fait des pizzas ! Lança Ethan en s'approchant du four.

Clara regarda Harold avec un grand sourire pour montrer qu'elle était contente d'en manger mais elle s'arrêta devant Harold qui ne comprenait rien à la situation, elle esquissa un léger sourire.

oOOo

Les trois jeunes gens étaient à table en train de savourer les pizzas qu'Ethan avait fait, Harold qui les découvrait pour la première fois était en train de dévorer sa part avec appétit. Ethan et Clara le regardait avec amusement mais une fois qu'il eu fini il se tourna vers Clara.

\- Maintenant est-ce que je peux savoir ce qu'il m'ai arrivé ? Demanda Harold.

\- Je m'en charge ! Lança Ethan.

Harold se tourna face à ce dernier et l'observa très attentivement. Ethan était un jeune homme brun au cheveu court et aux yeux marrons, il devait être légèrement plus jeune qu'Harold. En taille les deux étaient identique. Le point commun entre les deux étaient l'absence de l'un de leurs membres, Ethan la main gauche et Harold le pied gauche. Une fois prêt Ethan démarra son monologue.

\- Quel est le dernier souvenir que tu as eu avant de t'être réveillé ce matin ? Demanda Ethan.

\- Moi sur le dos de Krokmou en train d'affronter Drago puis après c'est le trou. Avoua Harold.

\- Bien, maintenant je vais te raconter ce qu'il s'est passé après ta disparition.

Harold n'attendait lus que ça, même Clara s'était préparé à entendre cette histoire puisque pour elle aussi c'était quelque chose de nouveau.

\- Après l'attaque de Drago sur Beurk, celle qui t'as emprisonnée dans la glace, le village c'est uni pour l'affronter et le vaincre. Quelque temps plus tard Astrid, ta femme a mit au monde deux jumeaux, un garçon et une fille, Zéphyr et Edvald. Mais comme tu n'étais "plus de ce monde", le village a décidé de leur donner le prénom de leur mère, ils sont devenus des Hofferson.

Harold, qui était dans une sorte de transe, sursauta d'un coup. Une question venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

\- Mais comment est-ce que tu peux savoir tout ça ? Demanda Harold.

\- Justement j'allais y venir. Edvald et Zéphyr ont eu des enfants et leurs enfants ont eu des enfants, bref il y a eu une descendance. Et de cette descendance est né notre père.

Harold eu un mouvement de recul.

\- Notre nom de famille est Hofferson. Harold nous sommes tes descendants ! Termina Ethan sur un ton clair, net et précis.


End file.
